The Santa Squad
by DixieH
Summary: A little Christmas fluff for shippers. Danny Ross gives himself a holiday gift in the form of a special assignment for Eames and Goren.


-1**A little Christmas fluff for shippers. Danny Ross gives himself a holiday gift in the form of a special assignment for Eames and Goren.**

Thank you to cifan for her helpful comments and encouragement!

Just a few words about the organization of this piece. Pay attention to the dates, because this story was not written in chronological order. Instead, you get a glimpse of "near the end" and then I take you back to the beginning. Confused ... ? Please press review button to complain.- Dix.

No copy write infringement is intended or implied. These characters belong to Dick Wolf et al.

**The Santa Squad  
****  
Saturday, December 13**

There was rustling and whispering, quickly hushed. There was the scrape of a chair and the squeak of a door, but mostly there was silence in the community hall. It was very strange, because there were nearly one hundred children seated in neat rows on the floor and another fifty adults standing and sitting around the perimeter. They were waiting impatiently for something to happen. They were listening for the distant sound of bells. The minutes ticked by.

Outside the snow fell in lazy cascades and cars eased down snow-filled streets. A compact car stopped under the "Loading and Unloading Only" sign. A uniformed NYPD officer came out from the cover of the awning. He opened the car door for the big man, in the suit, who was seated in the passenger seat. While, he pulled his considerable bulk out of the car, the officer held the door for the woman in the driver's seat, then took her place inside the car. Inside the couple stood quietly in the lobby. Snow glistened on her red and green cap and the broad shoulders of his red suit. Captain Danny Ross came through the door from the auditorium to the entryway.

"All set?" He said quietly.

She nodded and the bells on the edge of her tunic jingled.

"O.K." He said with a nod to the big guy. " Santa goes up the centre aisle first. You follow him. There's a chair on the platform. There's a big red bag at the front and Davis is there. He'll help you read the kids' names. Don't forget to HO HO on the way up the aisle." They nodded by way of reply. "Oh and once everybody's got a gift, make a quick exit. The leaders want to get the kids fed and home before dark."

Goren nodded once. He heard Eames sigh a little. He flashed her a quick smile and pushed through the door into the auditorium giving the bells in his hand a rattle as he did. The place erupted with sound. The children wriggled for a look and then began to call out and point. Parents and leaders and cops added to the din with laughter and applause. Danny Ross leaned on the back wall and watched. He was pleased with himself. The kids were happy and just for once, he thought he had Goren and Eames right where he wanted them.

**The Previous September Sometime**

It was shift change. Detectives were rushing to complete reports and tidy up loose ends. Others were pouring their first cups of coffee, checking messages and settling in at their desks in the Major Case squad. Captain Ross pulled a tattered file out of the in basket on his desk. Unlike the usual departmental files, this one had once been a cheery red, but was now faded and tattered. He came out of his office like a man expecting bad news; the file in one hand and a plastic margarine container in the other. He set the file on the corner of the nearest desk.

"Can I have your attention?" He said in a commanding voice. His voice floated over the hubbub and some people actually turned to look at him. Eames had one arm in the sleeve of her coat, but Goren was still bent over a file on his desk. Wheeler was standing near Eames, her hands wrapped around a large mug of what was likely green tea. Someone in the back of the squad pierced the din with a resounding whistle and the roar diminished.

"Gather round, everybody." The staff inched closer and quieted another level.

"Major Case has the privilege of staffing the annual Christmas party for the Brothers and Sisters Club of Uptown Manhattan this year. The party is Saturday, December 13. I'll post the sign up sheet. It needs to be completely filled by the end of the month so I can run it past the Chief's office and personnel for approval." There were some muttered comments. Ross held up a hand to silence the feedback.

"And finally as I am sure some of you are aware we are required to provide one Santa and one Elf for the party to hand out gifts. I've put all the detectives' names into this container."

He held the margarine tub aloft and gave it shake. Then still holding it high, he reached in and drew out a folded piece of paper. "Eames," he said 'reading' the blank piece of paper. "You're officially transferred to the Santa squad." He crumpled the paper and jammed it in his pocket to hide the evidence of his deceit. There was a brief round of relieved applause, which hushed when Ross drew out the second name. "And Goren." He said.

This time the applause was longer. Ross set the tub down and pushed the second piece of blank paper into his pocket. He withdrew two forms from the file folder. People began to drift back to their desks. He handed one to Eames and the other to Goren. "This is the purchase order for the rental of the costumes." He said. "Get in there this week. The costumes book up pretty quick." This task complete, Ross carefully gathered the evidence of his manipulation and headed into his office.

Eames took the paper like it might be contaminated and glanced at it. She slid it into the top drawer of her desk where she hoped it would spontaneously combust. Goren took his without looking up from the file on his desk. He glanced at her when she closed the desk drawer with enough force to make waves in his coffee cup. She met his gaze with a scowl. "What are the chances of _that_ happening?"

**Saturday, December 13 Earlier in the day**

Goren snatched up the ringing cell phone. "Eames." He said by way of greeting.

"I'm parked across the street on the meter." She said. "You ready to go?"

"No, I'm gonna need your help to get into this thing."

"I'm not getting out of this car. It was bad enough in my own neighbourhood. You should see the looks I'm getting from other drivers."

"Sorry," he said. "But I can't do the straps in the back."

He heard her sigh loudly and then there was nothing.

She crossed the street at a run. The cold bit through the green tights. She met one of Goren's neighbours coming out of the elevator. He grinned at the sight of her.

"I can hardly wait to see what Bobby's wearing." He said.

Eames turned on him. "Not another word" she said with a scowl. He shook his head but the gleam never left his eyes.

Upstairs, Goren shifted foot-to-foot waiting for the sound of the elevator to chime. He heard it; he counted to five and opened the door a crack. She raised her hand to knock on the door but pushed it open when she saw it move.

"Thanks," he said taking in the length of her tunic and the curve of her leg trailing into the little black boots.

"You're quite a sight," she said echoing his thoughts.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and red pants, which he had to hold up with both hands. "I can't get the belly strapped on," he said simply.

"OK." She managed. The foam belly slid on over the t-shirt and he adjusted the pants so that the belly fit down inside. Standing behind him, she pulled the straps tight and snapped them in place.

"Thanks," he said. He shrugged into the red and black jacket and she helped him with the buttons and hooks.

He went into the bathroom and put on the beard and moustache hooking the elastics behind his head and tucking them under the hat. Eames watched him from the doorway. He turned in the small space and caught the joy in her smile.

"What are you thinking?" he asked?

She blushed and looked away, but answered him anyway. "I've never kissed anyone with a beard. " He reached for her before she had a chance to think it through. He kissed her gently then released the pressure slightly so that they came apart momentarily. Then he tried again, more fervently. She kissed him back, but it didn't last. When the kissing stopped, he held her and asked, "How was it?"

"Maybe it's the beard," she said biting her bottom lip and tasting him there.

"What?"

"You're a good kisser."

He shrugged. "It isn't the beard."

"We have to go," she said.

"We have to come back after," he said. "I can't get out of this without your help."

"Really?" she said slowly. "The sooner we go the sooner we can come back."

**Saturday, December 13 Late Evening**

"What are you doing?" he said to the small shape scuttling around the end of the bed in the dark.

"Trying to find the rest of this freaking costume so I can go home."

"Don't go." He said, sitting up in bed. She glanced his way. Somehow, after everything he'd managed to keep the Santa Cap on his head, although the beard had been the first thing to go. She giggled at the sight of him.

"I don't want to go out in this get up in daylight. Once was bad enough." The thought stifled her laughter. Bobby pulled back the covers and patted the sheet.

"I'll go to your place and get you a change of clothes in the morning."

She turned the idea over in her mind, and then sat down where he'd indicated. She was still holding the tunic and the tights in a wad in front of her. He turned to her and kissed her, tugging each item out of her arms as he did. When it was just her in his arms, he pulled the sheet and comforter up and pulled her down into the bed.

"You know," he said into her ear, "I think this might just be the best Christmas ever."

**Epilogue - January 8**

The first thing across Captain Ross' desk in the New Year was an invoice from the costume rental agency. There was a line item for the repair of torn seams, another for the replacement of buttons and snaps on both costumes and a fee for stain removal and dry cleaning. Ross put his head in his hands and moaned.

Fin

_Merry Christmas! Hope this made you smile. - Dix._


End file.
